finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle theme
Most Final Fantasy titles in the series have a regular battle theme, most often affiliated with a generic random encounter. A recurring feature in the earlier titles is that each battle theme starts almost identically, with the same two measures of eighth notes repeated in the bass clef twice before the main melody of the piece joins it in the treble clef in its third measure. Appearances Final Fantasy The normal battle theme is simply called "Battle". In the original Famicom release, this battle theme is played in every battle, with subsequent remakes and ports using remixes of this theme for boss battles. Final Fantasy II The battle theme is called "Battle Theme 1". In the original Famicom release, this battle theme is also played in some boss battles. Final Fantasy III "Battle 1" is the main battle theme. Final Fantasy IV For the second time in the series, the main battle theme is named "Battle 1". Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The same battle theme from Final Fantasy IV is used for battles. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Like Interlude, the same battle theme as the original Final Fantasy IV is used. Final Fantasy V The battle theme is "Battle 1", also known as "The Battle". It plays in most random encounters throughout the game. Final Fantasy VI The battle theme is called "Battle Theme". Final Fantasy VII The battle theme is known as "Let the Battles Begin!", but it has several other titles, such as "Fighting!" or "Those Who Fight", and is the first battle theme with a distinct introduction compared to previous titles (the bass does still play the motif, however). Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "Combat" is the most prominent random encounter battle theme. Final Fantasy VIII The battle theme is known as "Don't Be Afraid", and is one of the few themes written for any Final Fantasy title in the 5/4 time signature. This theme is replaced by "The Man with the Machine Gun" during the dream sequences involving Laguna and his friends, Kiros and Ward. Final Fantasy IX The battle theme is known as "Battle 1". The introduction hearkens back to that of the battle themes of the first six installments of the series. Final Fantasy X The battle theme is known as "Battle Theme". Final Fantasy X-2 The main battle theme is called "YRP Battle 3". Final Fantasy XI "Battle Theme" is the theme played whenever the player does battle in the field. It is composed by Naoshi Mizuta. Final Fantasy XII Because all battles are held in the field, there is no official battle theme. However, "Clash of Swords" was intended to be before it was then relegated to being a theme for some minor bosses. Final Fantasy XIII The battle theme is called "Blinded By Light". However, in several points in the game, an uninterrupted version of the environment theme is used during battle. "Defiers of Fate" is a remix of "Blinded by Light" that is featured on the opening full-motion video and as a background track on parts of the game, playing as the battle theme uninterruptedly when so. An uninterrupted version of "Blinded by Light" plays during the raid on the Palamecia. Final Fantasy XIII-2 There are two main battle themes to represent Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss, which are "Paradigm Shift" and "The Last Hunter". Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII "Lightning Returns" is the battle theme for random encounters during the introductory mission in Yusnaan and during battles between 6 PM and 6 AM when main battle theme for each continent doesn't play. "Crimson Blitz" (an arrangement of "Blinded By Light") is the primary battle theme of Luxerion. "Savior of Souls" is the primary battle theme in the Wildlands. "High Voltage" is the primary battle theme of Yusnaan. "Overclock" plays whenever Lightning uses Overclock in battle. Final Fantasy XIV The Legacy version uses different battle themes for each territory in the game; "Nail of the Heavens" for La Noscea, "The Forest's Pulse" for the Black Shroud, "Quicksand" for Thanalan, "Pennons Aloft" for Coerthas, and "Phantoms on the Lake" for Mor Dhona. In A Realm Reborn, the regional battle themes now have the same tune with the instruments varying. "The Land Breathes" is used for battles in La Noscea, "The Land Bends" in The Black Shroud, "The Land Burns" in Thanalan, "The Land Breaks" in Coerthas, and "The Land Bleeds" in Mor Dhona. In Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, all the new areas except Azys Lla, which plays no separate battle theme, have a new battle theme called "Melt". In Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, ''all new areas have a battle theme called "Looping in the Deepest Fringes". In ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, ''all new areas with the exception of of The Tempest, which, like Azys Lla has no battle theme, have a battle theme called "Rencounter". ''Final Fantasy XV There are many battle themes that play depending on the area and enemies. For normal enemies, "Stand Your Ground", an arrangement of "Careening Into Danger" (the battle theme for Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV) plays when fighting enemies from the Leide region. "The Fight is On!" plays when fighting enemies from the Duscae region, and "Up for the Challenge" plays when fighting enemies from the Cleigne region. Daemons and Niflheim enemies have their own battle themes. "Daemons" plays when encountering the former during most of the game, with "Neverending Nightmare" replacing it later on. Battles with Niflheim enemies play "Veiled in Black" (which also played when fighting daemons in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae), while battles with them in Niflheim territories play "Veiled in Black (Arrangement)" instead. Gralea and Insomnia also have their own battle themes, which play regardless of the enemy type fought. Final Fantasy Type-0 The game features several battle themes, with "War: Warrior Worth a Thousand" serves as the main battle theme for random encounters on the overworld map. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The normal battle theme is "Battle with Demons". It is track number 7 on the original soundtrack. Bravely Default The battle theme is called "Bell of Battle" which is the 9th track on the first disc of the soundtrack. Bravely Second: End Layer The battle theme is "War Bells Toll". It is the 12th track on the first disc of the original soundtrack. Final Fantasy Dimensions "Shining Sword", known in Japan as "The Blade Releases Its Light", is the battle theme while player commands the Warriors of Light, while "The Sword That Cleaves Darkness" acts as the battle theme for Warriors of Darkness. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius "DUEL!!" is the battle theme for most regular enemies and battle stages. World of Final Fantasy "World of Battle" is the battle theme for most of the early dungeons normal battles, changing to "Another World of Battle" for the later dungeons. Other versions Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III A piano arranged medley of the battles themes from the first three Final Fantasy games appears on this album. Distant Worlds III: more music from Final Fantasy A concert recording titled "Battle & Victory Theme Medley" from the Final Fantasy series appears on this album. Final Fantasy Orchestra Album A orchestral recording titled "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)" from the Final Fantasy series appears on this album. After a brief Prelude intro, it features sections of about one minute of several battle and boss themes. Regarding the battle themes, "Battle" from Final Fantasy, "Battle Theme 1" from Final Fantasy II, "Let the Battles Begin!" from Final Fantasy VII, "Force Your Way" from Final Fantasy VIII, "Battle 1" from Final Fantasy IX, and "Blinded By Light" from Final Fantasy XIII are featured. See also * Boss theme * Final boss theme Category:Musical themes